La leyenda de la orden del arco iris
by ornament
Summary: El destino de Syaron le presenta a una amenaza muy antigua, desde los inicios del tiempo despierta para cumplir sus deseos, pero una luz de esperanza aparera para hacerle frente, ¿Quién gana?
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

En tiempos remotos un hechicero se dejo llevar por la oscuridad que su corazón desarrollo tras sufrir mucho de pequeño, llevado por estos sentimientos realizo muchos daños a sus semejantes, pero cuando creía ser invencible un grupo de personas le hizo frente, luego de una ardua lucha el bien triunfo sobre el mal. Con el trascurso de los años fueron cayendo en el olvido, hasta que reencarnaron.

_Tiempo actual:_

Sobre una colina se puede ver a un joven realmente apuesto. Era alto para su edad y de tipo delgado, pero elegante y muy distinguido. Meditaba, tratando de olvidar a una niña que conoció cuando apenas tenia 10 años. Pero el tiempo pasa y ella ya debido de haber comenzado una nueva vida con alguien muy querido.

Lejos de ahí una joven observa el cielo azul desde una cómoda mesa de la heladería ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado con aquel niño que le robado el corazón? No podía entender como sucedió si apenas era unos niños.

El tiempo pasa y cada uno ha continuado con su vida pero no sospechan que el destino les tenga preparados. Una nueva fuerza amenaza la paz de esta tierra. Y solo un grupo puede vencerlos.

**NOTA:**

Este es mí primera historia de este programa más adelante sabrán de cual se trata. Esperen hay muchas cosas por descubrir. Y una cosa a quien le tocara ser el héroe en esta ocasión.


	2. Noticias Inesperadas

**CAPITULO I: NOTICIAS INESPERADAS**

_Tomoeda:_

Caos, desesperación, eran algunos de los sentimientos que sentía la gente mientras corría de un lado a otro tratando de salvar sus vidas de extrañas criaturas que destruían todo a su paso, mientras en el parque del Rey Pingüino un hombre joven de unos dieciséis años ataca sin piedad a una niña de trece años, mientras varias criaturas luchan contra dos seres muy diferentes: un ángel y una especie de león-tigre alado.

**alejándose de ellos-** es hora de acabar con ustedes, -**conjurando un hechizo-** de todos ustedes.

**El ángel toma a la niña y alzando el vuelo-** hay que alejarse de aquí

**acercándose al ángel-** Yue, pon a Sakura sobre mi lomo y ve a buscar a su familia.

**haciendo lo que le piden- **no tardare, protege a nuestra ama Kerberos. –**dijo Yue**

**serio-** no te preocupes

**preocupada-** ten cuidado Yue, nosotros trataremos de detenerlo, apresúrate.

**Alejándose-** descuida ama.

**Decidida-** muy bien Kero prepárate.

**tomando posición de ataque en el aire-** estoy listo Sakurita.

**lanzándola al aire y tocándola con el báculo-** Fuego.

Tras esto una criatura hecha de fuego los rodea, reuniéndose en la boca de Kero, pero mientras ellos preparaban el hechizo su enemigo liberaba el suyo, en el cielo se pudo ver el choque de ambas fuerzas, comenzando a producirse una reacción en cadena, la cual comienza a destruir todo lo que se encuentra alrededor y expandirse. Ante esto tanto el hechicero como Kero se alejan del lugar, a lo lejos se puede ver a Yue tomando el mismo rumbo que la bestia del sello, de la nada una gran explosión se suscita.

_Hong Kong (7 años después):_

Por las amplias calles se puede ver a un joven, esta muy pensativo y tranquilo ya pronto se graduara pero no sabe que hacer de ahora en adelante. Sus recuerdos mas preciado vienen a su memoria como agujas. Cada cosa que ha pasado.

No puede ser ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Unos días atrás. En una amplia biblioteca se encuentran dos jóvenes

**serio- **y bien ¿Qué averiguaste?

le tengo la información que me solicito

entonces puedo saber el motivo por el ¿Cuál han regresado?

**Serio-** fue muy difícil pero si existe uno muy serio. -**Toma aire-** El gobierno de Japón lo oculto al resto pero la ciudad de Tomoeda fue destruida misteriosamente.

**Sorprendido-** ¿Cómo? **-en su mirada se empieza a ver dolor**

ellos no lo pueden explicar, pero envié gente a investigar y descubrieron que fue obra de magia muy poderosa. No han indicios de que alguien hubiera sobrevivido señor **-lo dice ya que el otro se levanto de golpe y le dio la espalda**

**-serio-** puedes retirarte.

**Saliendo-** entonces con su permiso.

Aun en estos momentos el no puede asimilar la noticia de que la ciudad que conoció cuanto tenia 10 años esta destruida. Su mente le trae el recuerdo de aquella niña que conoció, en eso nota que las lagrimas quieren salir, per no es el momento a ella no le hubiera gustado, aun cuando se lo ha comentado a un viejo conocido no consiguen las respuestas ha tantas preguntas y descubrir al causante. En ese momento una determinación se muestra en sus ojos. Lejos de ahí un grupo de jóvenes comienza a reunirse para enfrentar su destino, el tiempo se acerca y ellos lo saben.

**NOTA:**

_Ahora si que se puso buena la cosa, que creen ¿Qué le paso a Sakura?_


	3. Los misterioso Hechiceros

**CAPITULO II: LOS MISTERIOSOS HECHICEROS.**

Los días pasan y la familia se preocupa pero en el fondo saben lo importante que era ella para él, así que se proponen apoyarlo. Lejos de ahí en Inglaterra un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, medita tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta mas grande, se encuentra sentado en un amplio sillón ubicado en la sala, cuando dos criaturas se le acercan.

Amo en ¿Qué piensa?

en el hecho que tiene preocupado a Li, no puede comprender como pudieron destruir la ciudad. Pero de acuerdo a lo que me comento no hubo sobrevivientes pero no estoy muy seguro **-se queda pensando**

**Interrumpiendo- ** Fue por eso que nos hizo viajar

**con una misteriosa sonrisa-** Si así es, verán cuando llegamos... así que eso me deja con la idea de que tal vez...

**curiosa-** usted cree...

es una posibilidad será mejor que se preparen dentro de unos días realizaremos un viaje.

Mientras ellos se preparan lejos de ahí un grupo de personas medita en las acciones a realizar, debido a que algo inevitable se acerca. Varios días después en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong, dos jóvenes.

**Nerviosa-**A ¿Qué hora te aviso que llegaría?

**Serio-**A las 12:30 no debe tardar.

En eso se escuchan los anuncios informando de la llegada del vuelo procedente de Londres, así que se dirigen a la salida del avión, al llegar ven a mucha gente, después de buscar logran encontrar a sus amigos.

**Serio-** buenas tardes, ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

**Tranquilo-**muy bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Li?

lo mismo opino Hiraguizagua

**impaciente-** bueno podríamos hablar en casa, de paso se acomodan.

estoy de acuerdo.

De esta forma se retiran en el camino van hablando de varis cosas hasta que llegan aun tema delicado.

**Tranquilo-** y ha tenido progresos la investigación. **–pregunto con doble intensión la reencarnación del mago Clow**

**Serio-** no, hasta el momento nada, Hiraguizagua –**contesto aunque por dentro siente una total desesperación y frustración por lo mismo.**

por favor llámame Eriol, ya tenemos tiempo de conocernos.

de acuerdo Eriol, entonces llámame Syaoran por favor, en cuanto a la investigación va lenta.

Interesante debe de haber algo

a ¿que te refirieres?

se los explicare cuando estemos en su casa.

De la nada se oyen ruidos de batalla, nuestros amigos se dirigen con cuidado cuando llegan a un montículo se asoman

será mejor estar callados

de acuerdo

Al ver por encima con sumo cuidado se quedan sorprendidos de los seres que combaten.

**Atacando-** Lluvia Solar.

**Conjurando también un hechizo-**Tormenta Marina.

**Igual que los otros-**Lluvia Estelar

Después de varios minutos los combatientes desaparecen como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, el lugar estaba destruido pero de la nada regresa a la normalidad.

**Curiosas-** ¿Quienes eran?

no lo se **-viendo a todos-** pero su nivel de magia era muy amplio

Tienes razón, Meiling no le cuentes nada a nadie hasta que sepamos al menos quienes son.

muy bien.

De esta forma regresan al auto y retoman su camino al llegar los invitados son conducidos hacia sus habitaciones, unas horas después todos se retiran a dormir, exceptuando a un joven y un anciano que se encuentran en la biblioteca.

**Curioso- ** esta seguro de lo que me cuenta señor.

**Serio-** si Wein, su potencial era increíble, cada uno de ellos llevaba un traje de diversos colores: azul, naranja y blanco. Por el estilo uno era varón y las otras dos eran mujeres.

**Sorprendido-** joven Li, esta seguro no había mas personas con atuendo parecido

**Serio-**bueno solo eran tres, pero a ¿qué te refieres con eso de mas?

vera una vez su padre menciono una leyenda, en la cual aparecían seres como los que usted dice, solo que estos eran siete, los mejores hechiceros que hayan existido.

sabes ¿cuál?

No, la única que conoce de que se trata es su madre.

Hablare con ella en cuanto regrese de su viaje, mejor me voy a descansar. Buenas Noches. **–retirándose a sus habitaciones.**

Buenas Noches, que descanse –**dijo mientras también salía del lugar**

Luego de esto todos se duermen aunque no conocen el peligro que se les viene encima. Las cosas empezaran a cambiar sin que ellos sospechen.

**Nota**:

para aquellos que surjan dudas, no tengan pena pronto se aclararan


	4. Triste Realidad

**CAPITULO III****: ****LA TRISTE REALIDAD**

_Ya no quiero respirar_

_El aire helado en que me queme_

_Ya no quiero navegar_

_Y naufragar entre la gente_

Como fue que sucedió, si al principio eran rivales, el la trato duramente, se empeño en que abandonara la caza de las cartas, pero ella siempre le agradeció su ayuda, siempre le brindo una sonrisa sincera, en todo momento.

_Ya no quiero soportar_

_Seguir durmiendo lentamente_

_Hoy quisiera despertar_

_Y abrazarte como siempre_

_Mis manos sueñan tu piel_

_Mis ojos aún te ven_

_Mis labios no besan ya,_

_Y mi corazón me pide_

Su belleza tan natural: sus ojos color de las esmeraldas, su cabello castaño, su vivacidad, su alegría, sus ganas de vivir, forma como se esforzaba.

_Que te encuentre donde estés_

_Que te busque en cualquier lado_

_Porque sigo enamorado_

_Y nunca te quise perder_

Cada momento que vivió a su lado, la lucha por las cartas Clow, las peleas con Kerberos, la atracción que hubo hacia Yukito por causa de los poderes de Yue. La llegada de Eriol, los celos que empezó a sentir luego de ver la verdad del juez de las cartas. Cada momento en que estuvo para ella, las veces que la abrazo para consolarla.

_Y es que el tiempo me ha engañado_

_Y pasa lento frente a mí_

_Porque mi alma se ha negado_

_A seguir viviendo así_

_Porque juro que te amo_

_Aunque esté lejos de ti_

El sabe que el resto de su vida, pensará en ella, por siempre... Aunque no la vuelva a ver, la amará por y para siempre... Cuando fue que su misión le dejo de importar... cuando lo inundo el deseo de protegerla de todos, de no volverla a ver triste... Cuando fue que se enamoró de ella... tantas preguntas difíciles de explicar.

_Ya no se como ahuyentar_

_Este silencio que me acaba_

_Ya no debo continuar_

_Con tu recuerdo que me mata_

Sus recuerdos son tan vivos, sin poder evitarlo se queda dormido... en su sueño puede ver la ciudad de Tomoeda, a lo lejos ve acercarse unas criaturas extrañas... La gente grita asustada.

_Ya no soy ni la mitad_

_De lo que un día fui contigo_

_Sin ti las horas se me van_

_Como neblina sobre el río_

Todo parece tan real, a lo lejos puede ver destellos de magia, de la nada a la parece en el lugar en un lado se encuentra ella tal como el la recuerda junto a sus guardianes.

_Mis manos sueñan tu piel_

_Mis ojos aún te ven_

_Mis labios no besan ya,_

_Y mi corazón me pide_

Puede ver a una persona extraña frente a ellos, de la nada esas criaturas los atacan, la batalla se va desarrollando, puede ver las heridas en el cuerpo de ella, una rabia increíble lo llena deseando estar ahí para protegerla.

_Que te encuentre donde…_

_Y aunque no pueda verte_

_El milagro de nuestro amor_

_No ha dejado que muera la ilusión_

_Pero a diario el corazón me pide_

Ella se esfuerza por mantenerlo lejos pero se da cuenta de que sin que se de cuenta los han rodeado, al ver esto Kerberos se apresura a decirle que suba a su espalda mientras Yue levanta el vuelo, para alejarse ya que la situación se esta poniendo delicada.

_Que te encuentre donde…_

_Aunque este lejos de ti._

Finalmente la persona se empieza a elevar y lanza un hechizo muy poderoso, ve como la ciudad y las personas comienzan a destruirse, su mente le recuerda a ella y la busca, a lo lejos puede ver a los guardianes tratando de alejarse con ella y su hermano, de la nada el hechizo los alcanza cuando un brillo surge envolviéndolos. En eso despierta muy sobresaltado por lo que vio, enfrente de el su carta "sueño" en un segundo deja de brillar y cae en sus manos.

**Nota**:

Que romántico, pero ¿Por qué el sueño?, creo que deben haber muchas dudas, espero poder resolverlas. La canción que aparece es "JURO QUE TE AMO" de David Bisbal, para aquellos que no la han escuchado.


	5. Nuevos Seres

**CAPITULO IV****:****NUEVOS SERES**  
A la mañana siguiente luego de haber cumplido con su rutina, Syaoran le cuenta a su amigo sobre el sueño que tuvo y también sobre las cartas que creo.

**Meditando-** eso es lo que viste

**Serio-** así es, perdona que no te halla comentado sobre mis creaciones, pero no había podido.

descuida pero ¿cuándo? y ¿cómo? Fue –**con mucha curiosidad**

fue después de que regrese de Japón, comenzó con un duro entrenamiento al que me sometieron, dos años después fuimos atacados por una extraña sombra, en el momento mas encarnizado de la batalla sentí que una fuerza increíble dentro de mi, en ese momento solo pensé en ella, -** empuña las manos por la rabia- **luego desperté en mi habitación lo último que recordé fue la batalla, mi madre me dijo que había despertado un poder que igualaba al mago Clow, ya que había logrado crear criaturas mágicas, con los días pude crear cartas, hasta ahora he logrado crear un número igual a las cartas que creaste en tu vida pasada.

**Pensativo-**Interesante, puedo conocerlas.

Claro vamos al jardín.

Después de unos minutos. 

**Viendo a sus guardianes-**Espero que se comporten

Claro.

**emocionada**Esto será interesante

**acercándose-**Listos.

Al decir esto una joven parecida a Syaoran, se acerca a ellos, seguida de una joven muy parecida a sus hermanas y un peluche blanco con rayos anaranjados.

Transfórmense

Al hacerlo las dos se envuelven en sus alas al abrirlas se convirtieron en dos hermosas guardianas… una muy parecida a Yue… pues también parecía un ángel, aunque con una hermosa sonrisa por estar en este mundo, y la segunda era una hermosísima tigresa Blanca con rayas doradas… también tenían piedras preciosas en su frete y cuello…

Debo admitirlo me has dejado impresionado.

No es para tanto.

Apuesto a que si Yue y Kerberos las vieran, en este momento podrías estar con Sakura, especialmente Kerberos.

**Serio-**¿Por qué lo dices? Hay algo que no me hayas dicho.

**Serio, preparándose para contarle lo que sabe- **La verdad si, después de que me contaste lo de Tomoeda viaje hasta haya, verás al analizar las cosas que quedaron pude darme cuenta de que habían tres rastros de fuerzas mágicas ahí, una y en menor escala la de Sakura, la segunda que resulto ser dos unidas que destruyo la ciudad y la tercera que solo hay rastros de un poco que en el último momento apareció envolviendo la de Sakura, desapareciéndola del lugar antes de que todo se destruyera. Todo eso me hace pensar que tal vez hay posibilidad de que este viva, pero no estoy seguro.

**Sorprendido-** ¿Qué dices? estas seguro.

**Serio-**no del todo pero te recomiendo no hacerte ilusiones, después de todo es una teoría, recuerda que no hemos sentido su magia en este tiempo.

**Serio-** tienes razón, pero no se porque tengo la impresión de que puedes estar en lo cierto.

Después de practicar, salen a dar una vuelta durante el camino ambos van callados, una recordando todos los momentos vividos con ella, y la forma de buscar si ella esta viva. El otro la forma de descubrir todo este misterio. En un momento Eriol decide detenerse a comprar unas cosas, mientras Syaoran sigue su camino, metido en sus pensamientos con la cabeza agachada por lo que no vio cuando se topo con una chica provocando que cayeran al suelo.

**Apenada-**Lo siento

No tenga pena **-levanta la mirada-**fue mi culpa **-se levanta**

No tenga pena

**teniéndole la mano-** Permítame ayudarla.

Gracias **-la toma y se levanta-** perdone pero debo retirarme con su permiso, adiós **-se va**

**reaccionando ante lo sucedido-** ¿Quién será esa joven?

De esta forma se queda ahí un rato pensando en lo sucedió, luego se va.

**Nota:**

¿Quién será esa joven? ¿Como se relacionaran los guardianes? Creo que deben tener muchas preguntas, poco a poco se resolverán.


	6. Descubriendo la Leyenda

**CAPITULO V: DESCUBRIENDO LA LEYENDA**

Luego de que Syaoran se alejara, la jovencita lo observaba oculta desde la esquina en la que había dado vuelta.

**Triste- **a cambiado mucho, sus poderes se han incrementado, tu que opinas Kero.

**Bajando un poco para acercarse a ella-** tienes razón Sakurita, espero que eso lo ayude en la batalla que esta por venir. Será mejor que nos vayamos tu Yue y tu hermano se deben estar preguntando donde estamos.

**Sacando dos cartas y una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón- ** tienes razón, es hora de volver **–extendiendo la llave recita el conjuro para liberar sus poderes-** cubre nuestro rastro que nadie lo siente, ni sepa a donde vamos "DESAPARICION" **–Tocando la carta con el báculo-** llévanos a casa, "Teletransportacion" –**tras esto ambos desaparecen del lugar.**

Por la tarde, al regresar, la madre se Syaoran ya ha regresado ha la casa, así que proceden a contarle las novedades al preguntarle sobre los hechiceros que vieron el día que regresaban de ir a recibir a Eriol ella se queda pensativa

**Preocupada-** Tía, sabe quienes eran

**Seria-**Si, pero muchos los considerábamos un mito, muy antiguo.

**Serio-**Puedes contarnos madre

**Sentándose-** hace mucho tiempo una fuerza muy antigua trato de destruir a todos los habitantes del planeta que no poseen poderes mágicos. La lucha fue grande hasta que los siete mas poderosos hechiceros se reunieron, el día de su batalla fue tremendo. Pero con lo que no contaba era que había un octavo miembro el más poderoso de todos, al unir su fuerza los primero siete mostraron que cada uno había pactado con un color del arco iris, el octavo era la unión de los otros por tanto la luz blanca con esa fuerza destruyeron al enemigo. Después de eso cada uno siguió su camino, muchos decían que ellos mantenían equilibradas las fuerzas mágicas.

**Pensativo-** Ahora que lo pienso, cuando Clow era joven conoció a un joven que descendía de un hechicero muy poderoso.

**Seria-** Según los archivos de concilio de Hechiceros, ellos fueron lo que lo crearon, a los siete se les dio el titulo de la "Orden del arco Iris" y a la que poseía la luz blanca la llamaron la Maga Blanca. Varios creen que la familia Li desciende del hechicero que portaba el color Verde mientras Clow nació de la unión de un descendiente de este personaje con uno de la luz azul por lo cual era mas fuerte

Tía, **-sorprendida-** ¿Qué cree que sucede?

De acuerdo a la leyenda, el enemigo al que enfrentaron era conocido como el Druida Negro, el cual juro regresar para destruirlos uno de sus descendientes trato de cumplir con su deseo antes de que la orden lo supiera pero fue detenido por el mago Clow. Si los personas que ustedes so ellos, solo significa que el mal ha resurgido, pero es imposible sobre la maga blanca.

**Preocupado-**¿Por qué?

**mirando por la ventana-** Por el hecho de quela Maga blanca pertenencia y debería reaparecer en el clan de la estrella, el cual desaparecido hace ya muchos años.

**Serio-** ¿Quienes eran ellos?

Uno de los clanes de magia mas poderosos, ellos y el clan Li eran los mas poderosos y respetados, según sabemos fueron asesinados por el descendiente del Druida Negro, mediante la utilización de las fuerzas oscuras mientras dormían, para cuando se descubrió ya era tarde y solo el mago Li Clow pudo detenerlo.

**Sorprendido-** Hasta ahora lo recuerdo, **-todos lo voltean a ver-** fue una lucha muy grande cuando termine con el fue que nos dimos cuenta que ya era tarde. Pero porque hasta ahora viene a mi mente, si desde pequeño recordaba toda mi vida como Clow.

Tal vez la escena fue muy dolorosa y el borro ese recuerdo, ya que una de ellos era conocida como la Bruja las Aguas, a la vez que era su prometida.

Tía **–sorprendida-** pero no fue aquel espíritu que estaba en aquel diario que Sakura abrió cuan do vino aquí después de capturar la carta flecha.

**Pensativa-** De alguna manera antes de morir debió haber sellado parte de su espíritu con la esperanza de darle un mensaje, ya que al principio ella no lo soportaba, pero como vimos cambio de opinión en el último instante.

**Nostálgico-**Tiene razón ahora lo recuerdo, después borre cualquier recuerdo de ella, pero no lo hice de la mente de Yue y Kerberos

**-dudando-** Por eso Kerberos la reconoció pero de otra forma

**Sentandose-** Como había dicho no le borre el recuerdo pero si lo cambie

**Nota:**

Para los que no entendieron estos son los jóvenes que aparecieron en el capitulo II "Los Misteriosos Hechiceros"


	7. Un encuentro Inesperado

**CAPITULO VI: UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Durante los siguientes días, se la pasan buscando información sobre el Druida Negro, al igual que del clan de la estrella pero ambos desparecieron, por lo cual solo quedaría la reencarnación del Druida en algún lugar, pero a la vez tratar de contactar a las personas que buscan para hablar con ellos

**dejando de ver unos papeles-**Bueno, hasta el momento no hemos encontrado nada

Detrás del escritorio Syaoran realiza lo mismo que su amigo buscando en todos los archivos de los que dispone.

**levantando la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo-**Crees que podamos contactarlos

No lo creo, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué en este tiempo?

**de todos lados-**la razón es que aquella batalla quedo incompleta, ahora debe de acabarse.

**levantándose de su silla-**¿Quién eres?

Solo soy un mensajero, dentro de poco sabrán más.

**preocupado-**Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Agarrándolo-** Sera mejor esperar, dijo que dentro de tres días.

pero ¿Quién seria?

Lejos de ahí, un grupo de personas se encuentran reunidas cuando.

**volteando a ver-**ya regresaste

**curiosa-** ¿Cómo reaccionaron?

**-la que estuvo en la casa Li unos momentos atrás-** Bueno el jefe del clan Li, reacciono un poco molesto, mientras el Hechicero de todos los tiempos con mas calma.

Debo admitirlo es bueno conocer eso de ellos.

Así continúan hablando mientras en la mansión Li, no logran entender quien pudo entrar sin ser detectado, mientras los hombres hablan, las mujeres deciden ir de compras. Cuando se encuentran en el centro comercial, la guardiana de Eriol en un momento se separa de ellas ya que vio a alguien, cuando las demás se dan cuenta la buscan, después de unos momentos se reúnen con ella, pero se encuentra hablando con alguien.

Nakuru, al fin te encontramos **-saludando a la otra persona-** Buenas tardes. **-En eso se da cuenta de la actitud de sus acompañantes-** Sucede algo Meiling.

**Sorprendida-** Tu eres… tu eres…el…el

**Serio-**Si, soy el hermano de Sakura

Tras decir esto siente como alguien se le cuelga.

**Alegre-**estoy feliz de verte sano y salvo Touya.

**Molesto-** sigues siendo una molestia Akisuki, por cierto **-viendo a las otras dos jóvenes-** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Soy la prima de Li

Del mocoso, creo que te recuerdo

**soltándolo, con curiosidad-**Pero ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la destrucción de Tomoeda?

No puedo decirlo, pero ahora que lo pienso, me evitaron la molestia, **-entregándoles un paquete-**pueden entregarle esto al mocoso, perdón digo a Li, es necesario que el lo vea, bueno me voy cuídense. **-Se iba a ir cuando dio la vuelta con una actitud muy seria-** Por cierto no digan nada de que me vieron, tampoco que yo les entregue el paquete. Adiós **-comienza a irse-**

**Tratando de detenerlo- **Espera y Sakura

Se encuentra bien, pero creo que deben saberlo en estos momentos yo me estoy arriesgando mucho al venir, **-las observa a las tres-** aun hay alguien que desea la muerte de ella, por eso fui yo el que vino y les vuelvo a repetir a nombre de ella y el mío que no revelen quien les entrego el paquete.

**Preocupada-** Cuídate -**después que el se va-** esto es increíble.

**Alegre-** si por fin, en cuanto esto termine podre decirle adiós a esa odiosa de Mireya.

La otra guardiana solo las observa con curiosidad por lo que pasa.

**Nota:**

_Bueno que les pareció, espero sus comentarios._


	8. Descubrimientos

**CAPITULO VII: DESCUBRIMIENTOS **

Al llegar entregan el paquete pero no saben como explicar quien se los entrego, solo que lo encontraron así nomas, al abrir el paquete encuentran mucha información sobre el Druida Negro, a la vez que Syaoran descubre que dentro del concejo del concilio tiene enemigos, los cuales buscan destruir a su familia, y son aliados del enemigo.

**Serio-** Todo esto es increíble, jamás hubiera sospechado de ellos.

**Analizando los papeles-**Tienes razón, ahora conocemos a algunos de los seres a los que nos enfrentamos.

**Molesto-** lo que no puedo creer es que no me haya dado cuenta de ellos, por eso todo estaba tan lento, no lo puedo creer. Jamás hubiera imaginado de Zod, no puedo creer que el haya causado la destrucción de Tomoeda, pero ¿Por qué?

**Pensativo- **Claro a hora tiene sentido **-observa a su amigo-**Ellos fueron tus mentores, te conocen bien además sabían que al acabar con ella, tu perderías mucho interés ese seria un golpe fuerte del que te costaría levantarte por tanto…

**analizando sus palabras-** no tendría fuerzas para ocuparme de mis responsabilidades además que asegurarían que no tuviera descendientes por lo cual mi clan desaparecería en poco tiempo.

Pero la pregunta es ¿Quién lo envió?

Meiling y las guardianas no dicen nada. Parece que no saben u ocultan algo

Amo **–menciono Safira saliendo del paquete donde se metió-**mire esto

¿Que es Safira? **-recibe el papel-** Eriol conoces esto.

Según recuerdo **-lo observa detenidamente-** como Clow lo vi una vez es el escudo del Clan de la Estrella.

Entonces deben existir descendientes, ellos lo enviaron. Pero es imposible.

No tomemos decisiones tan apresuradas

Después de guardar todo, se retiran a dormir, lejos de ahí

**Sentada-** Te agradezco el favor

**de pie-**Descuida, además pude comprarle algo a mi hija, mañana regresare a Tokio, que harán ahora

Por el momento, buscar la clave que encierra la leyenda a parte de encontrar a los miembros faltantes

**Serio-**Cuídate hermana, se la encargo Yue, Kerberos

Descuida, es nuestra ama, la protegeremos

Bueno me voy saluda a los demás

De esta forma se retira mientras una joven acaricia un pequeño ser que parece un peluche naranja con alita, a su lado un Ángel de alas y pelo plateado observa el cielo a través de la ventana. De vuelta con la familia Li, la madre de Syaoran confirma en varios libros antiguos que lo que dijo Eriol es cierto. Pero la pregunta es quien lo envió, durante los siguientes, días, Syaoran presenta todos las pruebas por lo cual los concejos son destituidos a la vez que encerrados debido a sus crímenes, exceptuado a Zod el cual escapa. Lejos de ahí un grupo de personas lucha por encontrar la respuesta a las preguntas que existen. Mientras en Hong Kong las cosas están un poco incomodad, debido a que el clan al que pertenece Zod han estado atacando en cualquier lado, Syaoran como jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros esta muy molesto debido a que el principal autor de la destrucción de Tomoeda esta libre, a parte de esto no han logrado descubrir quién envió las pruebas, al igual que contactar con la actual orden del arco iris.


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras el Concilio enfrenta sus problemas, lejos de ahí en hermosa casa de campo en Madrid, España. Se encuentran reunidos varios jóvenes analizando un extraño pergamino, muy minuciosamente, cada uno de ellos piensa en lo que hasta ahora han logrado descubrir. Tras exponer sus ideas deciden que ha llegado el momento de actuar la hora de que los eventos de la antigua leyenda se repitan se acerca, pero necesitan ayuda. Varios días después en Hong Kong, muchos jóvenes comienzan el día tranquilamente, en el jardín de una hermosa casa diseñada al estilo tradicional, se encuentra un grupo de jóvenes disfrutando del hermoso día que tienen. Varios de ellos sienten como a lo lejos un aura maligna se enfrenta a otras tres, uno de ellos se levanta y recitando un conjuro aparece un báculo y un extraño símbolo brilla a sus pies con un movimiento este muestra un prado muy hermoso, pero en el centro del mismo cuatro figuras se baten en duelo, a la derecha esta uno de ellos con un traje ceremonial de algún clan perteneciente al concilio, del lado izquierdo las otras tres cada uno con un color diferente rojo, azul y verde.

Durante un par de horas observan el poder que tienen cada uno de ellos pero lamentablemente el enemigo se retira al notar que esta perdiendo el combate, después de él se van los otros, pero dejan tres esferas de luz de su color respectivo las cuales restablecen el prado al esta que estaba antes de la batalla. Los jóvenes que han observado todo se miran sorprendidos por el poder que tiene cada uno de ellos.

**- Sorprendido-** vaya, de verdad son poderosos. –**menciono Syaoran.**

- Tienes razón. –**respondieron los demás.**

**- Analizando todo lo que mencionaron-** de verdad no puedo creer el gran poder que tienen.

**- Serio-** por lo visto, y el nivel de magia que sentimos no utilizaron todo su poder.

Tras este comentario se acerca uno de los empleados llevando el corre, Syaoran lo recibe y comienza a ver lo que hay, pero una carta llama su atención sin poder evitarlo la abre, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

_Syaoran:_

_Te pido ser fuerte, se que hasta este momento no debería de pedírtelo, después de todo durante este tiempo te he hecho creer que estoy muerta, pero ha sido porque el responsable de la destrucción de Tomoeda, se encuentra cerca de ti, el sabe la importancia que mi hermano y yo tenemos en el desarrollo de la batalla final del Druida Negro contra la Orden del Arco Iris._

_Debes preguntarte cual es, bueno como te diste cuenta cuando estuviste aquí mi hermano puede ver el futuro (no muy exacto), mientras yo cuando duermo tengo premoniciones estos dones son necesarios en el momento que el destino del mundo debe decidirse._

_El motivo de esta carta es para advertirte que tengas cuidado, están tratando de destruir al Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, puesto que creen que ellos son el pilar que sostiene el mundo mágico lo cual no es cierto en estos momentos, ellos solo lo son mientras la orden no se encuentra pero ahora que ellos volvieron a la vida, tienen esa obligación._

_Ten mucho cuidado, espero que cuando todo acabe podamos volver a vernos, a pesar de esto y la distancia que nos separa, te sigo amando,_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

-**sorprendido, baja la carta y observa a Syaoran ya que el se la había mostrado- ** esto es increíble, si esta es su letra solo que ahora esta un poco mejor, puedo detectar que hay algún tipo de hechizo en ella, pero no logro identificarlo. –**viendo a su amigo que no le ha respondido nada desde que vio el contenido de la carta- **Syaoran me escuchaste.

**-Todavía sorprendido- **no lo puedo creer, ella…ella…ella… -**con una gran sonrisa-** esta viva, esta vida, puedes creerlo Eriol, Meiling

**-conteniendo las lagrimas-** si Syaoran, esto es muy emocionante.

**-sonriendo, pero luego recuerda algo-** tranquilo, podrían esta observándonos quieres ponerla en peligro.

**-borrando su sonrisa y observando a la reencarnación de Clow-** tienes razón, la cuestión es que tenías y tienes la razón, la pregunta el ¿Cómo? Aquí dice que su hermano esta con ella ¿Qué carta podría haberlo hecho?

**-analizando la situación-** no sabría decírtelo, conozco las cartas no hay ninguna tan poderosa como para este propósito pero por lo pronto mejor escondamos esto, si ella nos ha contactado es posible que lo vuelva a ser mas adelante. –**entregándole la carta**

**-doblándola y metiéndola en el sobre-** vamos creo saber donde estará a salvo. Y esperemos tengas razón.

Después de ocultarla, se ponen analizar todo lo que dice y lo comparan con lo que ellos saben sobre la orden, durante la semana reciben varias cartas en la cuales se les ofrece mas información sobre todo el asunto y sobre el ataque a Tomoeda. Mientras ellos tratan de unir la información, la orden comienza a movilizarse hacia el lugar en el cual se llevara a cabo el combate, a la vez que esperan no se retrasen aquellos que deben ayudarles a destruir definitivamente al Druida. Confían en que el Hechicero de todos los Tiempos y el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente puedan encontrar la información que les hace falta para poder comprender sus obligaciones en este combate.


	10. Verdades al descubierto I

**CAPITULO VIII: VERDADES AL DESCUBIERTO I**

Una mañana tranquila en Hong Kong, la gente realiza su actividades diarias mientras un joven esperan un tanto impaciente la correspondencia con la esperanza de tener noticias de aquella a la que ama, tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que su fiel mayordomo entro a la habitación con el correo en mano, tras agradecerle y ordenarle que se retire, pasa a leer cada sobre hasta que encuentra aquello que tanto ansiaba recibir pero al leerlo decide llamar a su amigo para analizar lo que sucede.

- **entrando-** ¿Qué sucede Syaoran? –**viendo su estado emocional-** te noto preocupado.

-**sentado detrás del escritorio, con actitud seria-** Sakura volvió a escribir.

**- respirando tranquilamente-** bueno ahora que nos cuenta.

**-extendiéndole la carta- **velo tu mismo.

_Syaoran:_

_El destino del mundo esta en peligro, la batalla final que se dio hace muchos años esta por volver a librarse, la orden ya no puede postergar mas el tiempo, el responsable de todo es la reencarnación del Druida Negro, en este tiempo conocido como Zod (creo que lo conoces), también debes saber que el fue el autor material de la destrucción de Tomoeda._

_El lugar en el que se llevara a cabo es la TORRE DE TOKIO, la Orden del Arco Iris ya se ha reunido y partido a Japón, debes saber que ellos los esperan a Eriol y a Ti, no se bien el lugar, ni como los contactaran, mi visión no fue muy clara, Touya ha tratado de averiguar mas pero solo ha visto lo mismo que yo._

_Se que con todo lo que ha pasado es difícil pedirte esto pero quiero que confíes en mi, debes ir al encuentro de la orden. Cuídense por favor._

_Atentamente,_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_Después de leerla_

_-__**serio-**__ Esto es serio, por lo que ella dice hay muchas cosas en juego. __**–pensativo- **__Me pregunto el motivo._

_-_**viendo seriamente a la reencarnación de Clow- **el motivo de ¿Qué?

-no te parece extraño, yo tengo el mismo don que Sakura, aunque un poco mas perfeccionado por el tiempo y en todos estos años no descubrí o vi algo sobre esto, en cambio ella sabe mas que yo.

**-analizando lo que dice su amigo-** tienes razón, pero en ¿Qué sentido te refieres?

**-sentándose- **a que desde que era el mago Clow, siempre pude ver el futuro claramente, de esa forma vi que Sakura se convertiría en la dueña de las cartas y los guardianes, en si lo que te quiero dar a entender es que en el pasado yo veía varias cosa, mientras Sakura tenia nociones de lo que sucedería, solo sombras de lo que podría o iba a ser, pero en este momento ella ha visto las cosas que están sucediendo y lo que se aproxima, mientras yo no por mas que lo he intentado no he podido ver nada. –**serio-** por lo pronto será mejor ir a Japón, desde ahí puede que nos resulte mas fácil localizarla, estoy seguro que ella sabe mas de lo que nos ha dicho, también esta el hecho de que la Orden nos esta esperando.

-**levantándose de su silla-** estoy de acuerdo contigo, debemos buscarla, será mejor darnos prisa, lo mejor será que lleve a Safira y a Esmeralda, podrían sernos de utilidad su ayuda.

-**también levantándose- **tienes razón, le diré a Nakuru y Spinel que se preparen.

Unas horas después se encuentran ya preparados para partir, la familia de Syaoran esta un poco insegura sobre este viaje tan repentino que harán ambos jóvenes.

**- preocupada-** Hijo a ¿Qué se debe este viaje tan repentino? Me parece extraño que el consejo te deje ir así tan de repente.

**-serio-** madre no habíamos querido contarles por el hecho de que no logramos entender la información que se nos estaba entregando y quien nos la estaba proporcionando, será mejor que lo veas **–le entrega la ultima carta-** igual a esta hemos recibido otras en el transcurso de estas semanas, todas firmadas por la misma persona.

**-serio-** no tenemos seguridad, pero hay pistas que nos indica que todo lo sucedido hasta el momento y lo que viene.

**- con duda-** tendrá que ver esto con aquel hombre con el que nos encontramos, el que nos entrego aquel paquete hace unos días.** –pregunto la guardiana de Syaoran.**

**-sorprendido- **a ¿Qué hombre te refieres?

**-tranquila- ** a uno que nos encontramos en el centro comercial, el paquete que le trajimos donde estaban las pruebas con el que mi amor demostró que los miembros el concejo eran malos. El que tenía aquel extraño símbolo.

**-Serio-** estas segura Esmeralda.

**- viendo a su amo-** si, Meiling y Nakuru lo conocen.

**-Eriol volteo a ver a su guardiana- ** es cierto eso Nakuru.

**-nerviosa- ** si, amo.

**-serio- **¿Quién era?

-Touya, Touya Kinomoto.

-** sorprendido-** el hermano de Sakura.

-** nerviosa- ** si, nos dijo que ella esta bien, escondida porque alguien quería matarla, no quiso decir quien pero ahora veo que se refería a Zod. Según recuerdo comento que para el también significaba un riesgo el venir a dejar el paquete pero le habían pedido favor.

-**serio-** Syaoran, por lo pronto será mejor apresurarnos, ahora sabemos mas, también recuerda que Zod sigue suelto y que ataco la cárcel del Concilio liberando a los otros responsables, si ellos ya descubrieron la conexión que hay entre la Orden y Sakura deben ya haberse percato que ella esta viva, no perdamos el tiempo hay que sacarla de ahí.

**-voltean a ver a Eriol, con actitud decidida-** es cierto, vámonos **–viendo a su familia- **no se preocupen regresaremos y la traeremos con nosotros.

Tras estas palabras salen rumbo al aeropuerto con las ideas claras, saben lo que se avecina, a la vez que planean la forma de encontrar y poner a Sakura en un lugar seguro. Lejos de ahí, en Japón, la Orden ya se ha instalado y comienza a prepararse para la batalla que viene acercándose.


	11. La Aparición de la Orden

**CAPITULO IX: LA APARICION DE LA ORDEN**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que dejaron Hong Kong tras recibir la carta de Sakura, hasta el momento no tienen idea de donde puede estar la orden ya que por la estructuración de Tokio puede ser que estén en algún lugar moderno o un templo. Mientras los dos hechiceros planean diversas formas de rastrearlos en la biblioteca del departamento de Syaoran, los guardianes se aburren, Nakuru harta de estar sin hacer nada decide salir de compras, pero al abrir la puerta en frente de ella están dos jóvenes una muchacha de larga cabellera castaña, de tez morena, a su lado un joven del mismo color de piel y cabello que su compañera, ambos al ver la actitud de la guardiana deciden hablar.

-**serio-** buscamos al señor Hiraguizagua y al señor Li, se encuentran en estos momentos **–pregunto el joven.**

**-con duda-** si, pasen adelante **–se hace a un lado para permitirles el paso-** síganme **–los lleva a la sala-** siéntense, en un momento los atenderán.

Tras esto se da la vuelta dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, al llegar duda de la forma de comunicar las misteriosas visitas, pero reuniendo fuerzas entra.

-**serio-** sucede algo Nakuru,** - pregunto Eriol al ver llegar así tan de repente a su guardiana.**

**-seria- **si, en la sala los buscan a ambos **–al ver la cara de Syaoran.**

**-pensativo-** no esperaba a nadie, será mejor ir a ver.

Por lo cual ambos salen a la sala, al llegar observan que es cierto. Al verlos los jóvenes se levantan para saludarlos, tras concluir esto.

- en ¿Qué podemos ayudarlos? –**pregunto Eriol, el cual tenia sus dudas**

**-serio-** escuchen, la razón de nuestra visita es para bríndales una información muy importante…**-comenzó el joven**

**-interrumpió la muchacha-** espera será mejor asegurarnos que no nadie fuera de este lugar escuche **–levantando la mano muestra una esfera formada de viento, esta empieza a extenderse por todo el lugar hasta que encierra a las personas que están dentro del departamento-** ahora si.

**-sorprendido-** acabas de hacer magia **–la chica realiza una señal afirmativa, por lo que su actitud se vuelve mas delicada-** tiene que ver con las cartas de…

**-completando la frase-** si, con las cartas que te ha estado enviando Sakura, como te abras dado cuenta mi compañera puede manipular el viento **–toma aire-** me dejare de rodeos mi nombre es Nabu Reyes, la joven que me acompaña es Layla Masen, el motivo de nuestra visita es porque necesitamos de su ayuda, nosotros somos miembros o mas bien la reencarnación de dos miembros de la Orden del Arco Iris, para este momento ya debieron haber averiguado sobre la leyenda que habla de nosotros, solo les digo que hay cosas que nunca se dijeron para proteger a varias personas…** -Nabu se detiene a observar las expresiones de los presentes.**

**-** a ¿Qué se refieren exactamente? **–pregunto con curiosidad Nakuru**

**-Layla toma la palabra continuando con el relato- ** verán lo que nadie sabe es que al cumplir los diez años aquel que esta destinado hacer el Oráculo de la Orden, en la línea de tiempo que la Orden haya resucito, poco a poco la magia ira despertando en el Oráculo y la Orden, los miembros de la orden completaran el despertar de sus poderes a los doce años, justo tres meses antes que la Maga Blanca, la cual no obtendrá su poder completo hasta empezar la adolescencia.

**-sorprendida-** esto es muy inesperado. **–comento Ashley la guardiana de Syaoran**

**-serio-** si, bueno dos meses después de que nuestro poder despertara, nos fue dada la misión de buscar a los demás miembros de la orden, a la vez que buscar al Oráculo para que nos ayudara a evitar las fuerzas del mal, también el pergamino sagrado, que es un documento en el cual en nuestras vidas pasadas colocamos toda la información sobre las visiones que se tuvieron con respecto al regreso de la oscuridad, nuestra reencarnación y sobre que en esta segunda batalla obtendríamos ayuda para vencer definitivamente al Druida Negro. –**dijo Nabu**

**-seria-** aquellos que deben ayudar son el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, **-observa a Syaoran, el cual esta sorprendido por estar incluido-** al igual que dos hechiceros que existieron muchos siglos después de la orden y también reencarnaron, la Hechicera de las Aguas Kai Sung, la reencarnación del que fue y es conocido como el Hechicero de todos los Tiempos; Li Clow **–observa a Eriol-** por ese motivo le fue permitido a Sakura informarles de lo que sucedía cuando ya estaba acercándose el tiempo **–termino Layla**

**-serio-** ¿Quién es el Oráculo? **–pregunto Eriol**


	12. Chapter 12

**-serio-** en este época son dos: Touya y Sakura Kinomoto. **–respondió Nabu**

**-**¿Qué? **–dijeron totalmente sorprendidos aquellos que conocieron en el pasado a los hermanos Kinomoto.**

- así es, por muy raro que nos parece a los miembros de la orden ambos son el oráculo –** mencionó Layla**

**-** a ¿Qué se debe eso? **–pregunto Eriol.**

**-** ambos son los últimos miembros de un antiguo templo, la familia que se encargada podía ver el futuro con una exactitud asombrosa, en el pasado mucho antes de la muerte de la orden ellos los seleccionaron para que velaran, usando su don debían estar alertas de los posibles regresos del Druida, o de cualquier amenaza contra los clanes a los que pertenecían los integrantes de la orden, unos meses antes de la muerte de la orden, los sacerdotes les informaron que los descendientes de la luz verde poseerían grandes poderes, el control de los elementos para ser exactos, también que unos siglos después un descendiente de la luz azul y la verde se unirían dando origen a un hechicero de grandes habilidades, capaz de crear criaturas con grandes poderes. **– dijo Nabu**

**-**el Mago Clow.-** respondió un muy sorprendido Syaoran.**

-Así, pero lo demás se los diremos mas adelante, si desean pueden venir dentro de dos días a esta dirección **–sobre la mesa que tenia enfrente les deja una tarjeta-** la orden se reunirá para tratar de buscarle una solución a todo esto. **–dijo Layla**

**-levantándose-** fue un honor hablar con ustedes, que tengan un feliz día –**menciono Nabu.**- los estaremos esperando.

Tras estas palabras ambos se van, dejando a los habitantes del departamento pensativos. Varias horas después en una casa ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad la orden empieza a reunirse.

Dos Días Después:

Con un poco de nervios por el hecho de que estarán ante poderosos hechiceros, los cuales han superado al mago Clow, Eriol y Syaoran, acompañados de sus criaturas mágicas llegan a la dirección que les dio Layla, la cual resulta ser una hermosa mansión muy hermosa en la afueras de Tokio. Varios minutos después todos son guiados por Layla dentro de la hermosa residencia, al llegar a una de las salas principales pueden apreciar a un grupo de seis personas sentadas esperándolos, cada uno de ellos vestido normalmente pero con la diferencia de que cada uno lleva un color predominante.

-seria- **compañeros de la orden permítanme presentarles al jefe del concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente ****Syaoran Li, **** a su lado se encuentra la reencarnación del Mago Clow actualmente conocido con el nombre de ****Eriol Hiragizawa **– presento Layla 


	13. La verdad de La Orden

**CAPITULO X: LA VERDAD DE LA ORDEN**

-mucho gusto, soy Stella Ryuuzaki, represento al color naranja –**menciono una joven de cabello rubio, ojos naranja de tez palida, su vestimenta consistía en una falda corta anaranjada y una blusa de tirantes en naranja en tono pastel**

**-**Lily Hoouji, represento al color amarillo –**la joven que hablo es de cabellos rubios como el sol, ojos amarillos, su vestimenta era un pantalón de tela y una blusa de tirantes. Ambos en amarillo pero de diferente tonalidad.**

**-**Bloom Izaguirre, representante del color rojo- **ella era de una cabellera rojo fuego, ojos azul-rojizo, ella iba con una blusa sport rojo pastel y un pantalón de tela rojo.**

**-**Brando Rivera, representante del color celeste –** este joven era de cabello castaños y ojos en un azul cielo, su vestimenta consistía en una playera blanca y un pantalón azul.**

**-**Sky Rivera, represento al color azul. **–este joven era rubio de ojos azul mar, su playera era azul marino, con un pantalón de lona-** ya conocieron a Layla, representante del color verde -** la joven era castaña de ojos verdes, tez morena, llevaba una blusa verde pastel, y una falda larga de color verde.**- Nabu representante del color morado-** el joven era de cabello castaño ojos color morado suave, su camisa era blanca con un chaleco morado y un pantalón de lona. –** solo nos falta Cigcenia la maga blanca y la reencarnación de la hechicera de las aguas.** –menciono con actitud tranquila.**

**-** disculpe usted y el joven Brando son parientes-** pregunto con curiosidad Nakuru.**

**-** claro, somos hermanos, el es mayor que yo por un año **–respondió Brandon.-** bueno comencemos**-sugirió**

**-serio-** es cierto, después contaremos todo sobre la orden, solo quisiera saber si por el momento tienen alguna duda con respecto a la información que poseen sobre nosotros. **–Pregunto Sky**

**-** si ¿Cuál es la función clave del oráculo?**- pregunto Eriol.**

**-** su función clave es indagar en el futuro, ver las posibilidades de acción que tenemos, buenas y malas, tratar de descifrar que es lo que nuestro enemigo planea, nunca es una sola cosa, son bastantes, luego darnos sugerencias de posibles estrategias para evitar cualquier sorpresa, si algo cambia antes de que actuemos nos avisa para reorganizarnos, eso es en si el papel del Oráculo-** menciono Layla**

- Tengo una duda **–menciono Stella, con curiosidad.-** las jóvenes y los peluches que vienen con ustedes son seres mágicos verdad.

-Claro, pero ¿Cómo se dio cuenta tan rápido? -**cuestionó Syaoran**

- Fácil, después de conocer y convivir con Yue y Kerberos, te acostumbras a notar las diferencias con mayor rapidez- **respondió Stella, tranquilamente.** –Volviendo a nuestro tema

- tengo unas preguntas ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos? Y ¿Cómo cambio la batalla que tuvieron en el pasado? Me refiero a ¿Qué no volverá a repetirse en el futuro? **–cuestiono seriamente Syaoran**

**-** primero, deben saber que todos los miembros de la orden aquí presentes incluida la maga blanca, al igual que el joven Eriol, somos las reencarnaciones de los fundadores, de los primeros miembros que firmaron el pacto. Segundo aun no entendemos bien su papel dentro de nuestra batalla, pero hasta ahora estamos seguros que su apoyo es vital para definir la batalla y que esta no se vuelva a repetir ** –respondió Brandon seriamente**

**-** ¿Dónde se encuentra la Maga Blanca? **–cuestiono Nakuru**

**-** en este momento ella se encuentra tratando de descifrar un pergamino donde esta escrita la profesión de esta batalla, por eso no se encuentra en esta reunión **– respondió seriamente Sky.**

**-** ¿Cómo sucedió todo? Me refiero a ¿Cómo inicio todo?** –pregunto curiosa Esmeralda.**

**- ** Bueno esto comenzó-** empezó a mencionar a contar Boom -** hace muchas décadas atrás, fue…


	14. Chapter 14

****************************En tiempos ancestrales***************************************

Un hermoso día en la ciudad de Hong Kong, todo era paz para las personas normales, pero en la comunidad mágica había un gran revuelo, el lugar era muy conocido por ser una de las mejores cunas con un gran conocimiento en la Magia, el motivo del alboroto era la llegada de un joven muy sobresaliente en este campo, había sido expulsado de una antigua orden y desterrado de su hogar, todo eso se debía a que tenia la idea de que los seres sin magia debían desaparecer, a pesar de esos rumores poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de los que le rodeaban desmintiendo todos los rumores, comenzó a aprender de los mejores maestros de ese tiempo, investigo los puntos del planeta donde habían concentradas grandes cantidades de magia pura, uno de ellos era el lugar donde en el futuro estaría ubicada la torre de Tokio.

Durante todo ese tiempo, entre reuniones con otros magos, sesiones de estudio, visitas a la ciudad, conoció a una joven muy hermosa, miembro de uno de los clanes más poderosos de hechiceros. Con el pasar de los días se enamoro de ella, tomo la decisión de cortejarla, pero en cada esfuerzo ella lo rechazaba, movido por el amor que sentía por ella, el cual se estaba volviendo enfermizo, investigo un poco sobre las actividades que ella realizaba y lo que descubrió lo molesto, la joven había conocido a un hechicero venido de Occidente y se enamoro de el. Todo esto provoco que el otro joven que era conocido como el Druida, decidiera acabar con todo, solo deseaba destrucción para los humanos que vivían tranquilamente sin conocer la magia y aquel que le había quitado al amor de su vida, planeo todo con sumo cuidado y las formas como lo llevaría acabo.

Tres noches después de su descubrimiento, comenzó a realizar un ritual muy peligroso por el cual pacto una alianza con la oscuridad para poder llevar acabo sus planes, unas horas mas tarde se dirigió a la casa donde se encontraba aquel que le había quitado su mas preciado tesoro, entro con fuerza y lanzando magia adiestra y siniestramente, el otro hechicero se levanto al ver lo que hacia pero antes de poder atacarlo fue herido mortalmente, solo tardo unos segundos en caer al suelo muerto, pero no contaba con que ella se encontraba ahí y vio lo que hiso, la joven trato de hacerlo entender que ella no lo amaba que lo odiaba por haber apartado al único hombre que amaba, el le decía que lo había hecho por su bien, sin pensarlo dos veces la muchacha reunió una gran cantidad de su poder y lo ataco, posteriormente trato de escapar del lugar, envuelta en un mar de lagrimas.

Con miedo a perderla, el Druida utilizo sus poderes encerrando a la hechicera en una prisión de energía oscura, ubicándola en otra dimensión para que ella estuviera protegida ante lo que iba hacer, pensando que cuando todo estuviera realizado ella entendería y se quedaría a su lado, dirigiendo el nuevo mundo que construiría. Sin que el se percatara antes de quedar encerrada la hechicera logro enviarle un mensaje a una de sus amigas mas leales, contándole todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que descubrió, le pidió que buscara ayuda y detuvieran al ahora **Druida Negro,** como paso a llamarse. Rápidamente la otra joven informa de lo sucedido pero nadie de los adultos le cree, solamente tres chicas y tres chicos confían en su palabra y le prestan su ayuda, comenzado a buscar la forma de salvar el mundo. Lejos de ellos mar adentro iba el Druida camino al lugar donde se levantaría la Torre de Tokio para realizar su ritual.

En Hong Kong los jóvenes que habían creído en la advertencia se encontraban analizando todos los libros que poseían buscando la forma de detener al Druida, pero antes de que pudieran continuar todo comenzó a temblar, en todo el mundo los desastres naturales comenzaron, símbolo de que el Druida ya había iniciado su hechizo, al ver como todo se había vuelto oscuro y concentrarse un poco mas pudieron notar la presencia de la maldad a través de cada fenómeno, recordando las palabras de su amiga se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba siendo dirigido por la oscuridad, y la única forma de oponérsele y vencerla era la LUZ, buscaron los mas rápido que pudieran alguna forma de convocarla, en cada lectura ponían su corazón, su voluntad fue tan grande que el recinto donde se encontraban fue rodeado por siete destellos, los sietes colores del arco iris los envolvieron, ofreciéndoles su ayuda para la batalla, cada uno pensando en sus seres queridos sello su destino al aceptar la ayuda de un color en especifico, cada uno de los que estaban ahí ya no se encontraban vestidos como un hechicero común, ahora su vestuario era diferente: la chichas llevaban hermosos vestidos que les permitían el movimiento cada uno de un color diferente, con una especie de mañanera que podían utilizar para cubrir su cabeza, mientras los varones llevaban trajes elegantes muy similares a armaduras de un color cada uno, en el cinturón una resplandeciente espada en el centro del mango llevaba una piedra representando su color, las mujeres hermosos y estéticos báculos que en la punta se asemejaba a una lanza, ya con todos listos tomaron rumbos a Tokio para detener al Druida.

Con sus nuevos poderes no les costo llegar, pero cuando vieron su alrededor todo era caos, sin pensarlo dos veces atacaron con todo su poder, a la vez que descubrieron que cada uno podía controlar un elemento de acuerdo a su color. Mientras todos ellos luchaban, la joven que había sido encerrada buscaba desesperadamente la forma de escapar e ir a apoyar para detener a la oscuridad, el deseo de su corazón fue tan poderoso que de la nada toda la dimensión, su prisión desapareció, al ver a todos lados noto que había paz, calma, esperanza todo era de un blanco etéreo pero cambiaba a todos los colores que poseía el arco iris, ante ella se encontraba la esencia de la luz, el color blanco, el cual le dijo que gracias al gran y noble corazón que ella poseía era digna de llevarlo para reunirse con los demás colores y detener a la oscuridad, sin meditarlo el pacto fue sellado, dejando el lugar en pocos segundos.

En el campo de batalla todo era caos, los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, el Druida se encontraba todavía en excelentes condiciones, pero sus contrincantes se la estaba viendo difícil ya que todavía sus cuerpos no se acostumbraban a todo el poder que llevaban dentro. Cuando en el centro del campo de batalla apareció un gran resplandor, al ir desapareciendo en su lugar había una hermosa mujer vestida como las otras presentes solo que ella llevaba todo en color blanco, pero a la vez al moverse pareciera como si todos los colores estuvieran presentes. El Druida no tardo en reconocerla y se sorprendió, a la vez que su obsesión por esa mujer creció, con palabras cargadas de maldad y persuasión trato de que se le uniera pero no conto con que ella se negaría, dándole la espalda se acerco a los jóvenes que se encontraban luchando por el bien de la humanidad, al hacerlo algo increíble paso, todas las heridas y el cansancio acumulado desapareció, cada uno se sentía en armonía con sus poderes, ante esto movido por la oscuridad que ya casi tenia el control total de su cuerpo, el Druida soltó en un solo movimiento todo el poder que había acumulado, los hechiceros al ver eso rodearon a la recién llegada y uniendo mente, corazón, cuerpo y alma en uno solo conjuraron un poderoso hechizo para sellar a la oscuridad, esta lucho pero no pudo escapar quedando atrapada dentro de una lapida dorada que se encontraba en manos del mismo Druida.

El Druida Negro no pudo sobrevivir, pero juro regresar para acabar con todos, los jóvenes sobrevivieron pero quedaron seriamente heridos y muy cansados, apoyándose los unos a los otros se fueron alejando despacio del lugar, no habían llegado muy lejos cuando vieron a otros hechiceros los cuales se prestaron a brindarles la ayuda necesaria, al ver el estado en que se encontraban los jóvenes cuyas vestiduras les parecían extrañas decidieron guardar las preguntas para después, tras ver todo el lugar donde se llevo acabo la batalla emprendieron el camino de vuelta a Hong Kong, durante su recuperación los jóvenes comenzaron a tener visiones, sucesos que pasarían mas adelante a la vez que la clave para destruir totalmente a la oscuridad se les manifestó. Todos los hechiceros del mundo en unanimidad les otorgaron el titulo de "**La Orden del Arco Iris**", tras haber concluido los entierros de aquellos que murieron en este incidente, se dio a conocer la verdad tras este, los clanes de oriente tomaron la decisión de ponerse a las órdenes de sus valientes héroes.

Con el pasar del tiempo, todo fue mejorando se encontraron nuevas formas de entrenar y enseñar a los jóvenes prodigios en la magia, la Orden del Arco Iris apoyo en este sentido para escoger a aquellos que eran dignos de sucederlos en el puesto lo cual era muy difícil, cada uno formo una familia, a la vez que notaron que aunque lo intentaran los colores que ellos poseían el control de los elementos no se traspasaba, por lo que tomaron la decisión de diseñar, estructurar y crear reglas para mantener el orden, fue difícil pero necesario, esa idea u organización seria conocida en el futuro como EL CONCILIO DE HECHICEROS DE ORIENTE. Durante ese tiempo la Maga Blanca mediante visiones se dio cuenta que muchos años después nacería un poderoso hechiceros producto de la unión de Oriente y Occidente, que seria conocido como el Hechicero de Todos los Tiempos, ese joven seria conocido por muchas generaciones, mientras la orden seria olvidada hasta que llegara el momento de que volvieran a enfrentar a la oscuridad. También noto que con ese joven nacería una muchacha capaz de controlar las aguas sin necesidad de una conexión con el color azul. Ambos morirían pero sus reencarnaciones volverían a aparecer cuando la Orden volviera a la vida, es decir también reencarnarían, para completar su batalla.

Otro de los miembros de la Orden, aquel que era conocido como el Oráculo, predijo que el descendiente del Hechicero de Todos los Tiempos que vivieran en esa era llegaría a ocupar el puesto de Jefe del Concilio, y también tendría un papel importante en la batalla, junto a una muchacha que heredaría la máxima creación de la magia, todo eso fue codificado en un manuscrito, que fue ocultado en Japón, este se mantendría oculto por muchos años hasta que fuera necesario aparecería en una pequeña ciudad cuyo nombre seria Tomoeda, en ese mismo lugar un poder increíble junto con las mas imponentes creaciones mágicas despertaría como preámbulo a la batalla final. Tras asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden y el manuscrito ocultado los miembros de la Orden del Arco Iris pudieron descansar en paz, hasta que llegara el momento de volver a la vida.

Con el pasar de los años se volvieron un mito, una leyenda que seria olvidada hasta llegado su tiempo.

**Nota:**

**Les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado en un mes pero tuvo contratiempos, por eso les escribí este tan largo, comparado con los anteriores, me pareció la mejor forma de agradecerles su paciencia y compresión, espero sus comentarios, Bye**


	15. La Batalla

**CAPITULO XI: LA BATALLA**

Lejos de Tokio en esos momentos se encontraba una joven muy hermosa observando el cielo, acababa de tener una visión y su significado la tenia preocupada, luego de meditar y escuchar a su pariente y amigos decidió que era momento de informar de lo que vio, así que tomo el teléfono para realizar una llamada a larga distancia. Mientras en la hermosa mansión ubicada en las afueras de Tokio, tras escuchar la historia el silencio reina en la habitación por varios minutos, los miembros de la orden observan detenidamente la reacción de los otros dos magos y de sus criaturas mágicas, tras unos minutos mas decidieron hablar porque sabían que ya había llegado el momento de la verdad.

-Ahora que conocen toda la historia entenderán el motivo de nuestro regreso. –**comento Bloom-** cuando despertamos comenzamos a investigar que había sucedido en el transcurso del tiempo desde nuestro fallecimiento, fue una sorpresa descubrir que el clan de la Estrella fue destruido, pero al buscar mas a fondo nos percatamos que la reencarnación de la maga blanca si se encuentra dentro de los últimos miembros de este clan, son pocos pero se mantienen ocultos para protegerse.

-** analizando todo lo que acaba de escuchar, aunque le parezca una alucinación-** todo esto es sorprendente **–hablo-** no es ni la mitad de lo que mi madre o los documentos del concilio tienen puedo saber ¿Por qué?** –cuestiono **

-**tomando la palabra**- puede ser por el hecho de que cuando sucedió la primera batalla, no quisimos dar mucha información por el hecho de que alguien podría tratar de manejar los hechizos que el Druida poseía


	16. nota

Nota:

En estos momentos estoy tratando de buscar la mejor idea para continuar la historia, ténganme paciencia


End file.
